Sebastian Milton (Comic Series)
Sebastian Milton is a character and a former antagonist first encountered in Issue 177 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Commonwealth and the son of Pamela Milton, its leader. He was responsible for the death of Rick Grimes, receiving a life sentence in jail. Several years after Rick's death, Sebastian is remembered as a hated figure to the communities and the new world. He served as the primary antagonist of Volume 32: Rest In Peace and the final antagonist of the comic series. Overview Sebastian is shown to be a spoiled, lazy, self-entitled and deeply pretentious young man. He uses his mother's position as leader of the Commonwealth as leverage to get away with his deplorable behavior. Sebastian thinks that people should be grateful to him, as he believes that he is making the Commonwealth safe. Sebastian is also implied to be unfaithful, as several other "girlfriends" are mentioned aside from Kayla, and he is shown to flirt with Yumiko. Pamela believes that Sebastian's behavior is the result of his father dying. Despite the fact that Sebastian doesn't actually do much work (if any), he almost delusionally believes that he is providing a great service to the Commonwealth and that this makes him better than everyone else. When Rick successfully overthrows Pamela, Sebastian is livid and believes that Rick ruined the Commonwealth by disrupting the natural order of things. He seems to conflate his mother's achievements with his own, giving him a false sense of superiority. After murdering Rick Grimes, Sebastian shows signs of remorse. Carl Grimes, however, sees through this facade, and thinks that Sebastian doesn't regret what he did, but rather that he was caught and is being punished. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Sebastian's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may have lived in or near Ohio. Post-Apocalypse Sebastian survived the initial stages of the outbreak with his family. Before he and his mother got to the Commonwealth, his father and sister died due to unknown causes. New World Order Sebastian is first seen with Kayla outside the Commonwealth having sex with her. Their encounter is interrupted by Mercer, who steps in to save them from a roamer. He later complains to his mother about his lack of privacy. He later compiles about Mercer, to his mother, Pamela Milton. Sebastian later meets with Eugene's group and tries to flirt with Yumiko. Angered when the latter rejects his advances, Sebastian starts manhandling Yumiko and shoves Magna to the ground for trying to intervene, which then causes Princess to try and attack him. Outraged by the altercation, Sebastian demands Mercer to banish them all from the Commonwealth, but Mercer points out that Sebastian had provoked them first. Elodie then tries to help Sebastian up, only to be slapped by him, much to Michonne's anger. The Rotten Core After the riot, Sebastian finds his mother cleaning up the mess and asks her "what the fuck" she is doing only to be yelled at for cussing. He asks if there are other people that should be cleaning up the mess. Pamela says that they need help and tells him to start helping but he says no, causing a scene the gets Dwight and Laura's attention. Sebastian is seen outside on a hunt with his mother, Lance Hornsby, Maxwell Hawkins, Mercer, Rick Grimes, Michonne, and Dwight when his mother sees a walker and asks Maxwell for her shotgun. Pamela hits the shoulder and tells Mercer to kill the walkers. She asks Sebastian if he wants to go back and he replies saying that he didn't even want to come. Rest In Peace Sebastian arrives and tells Pamela that someone is banging on the door and trying to get in. Rick tells them that it's the conspirators, and asks Maxwell to lead them to a back exit. Once outside, Sebastian grabs Rick and demands somebody explain to him what's going on. Rick tells him they're in the beginnings of a revolt and that he is trying to save Sebastian and his mother. Sebastian doesn't believe him, since he thinks nobody is brave enough to defy them. Rick angrily grabs Sebastian by the throat and tells him that everyone hates him and his family, since they take advantage of people and treat them "like shit". He asserts that they are the worst of the Commonwealth, but he doesn't believe they deserve to die because of it, citing this as the only reason he is helping them. He lets go of Sebastian when Pamela asks him to, and they continue with their escape. They wait for some guards to pass and go out into the street. Rick asks Pamela if she knows of a safe place to hide, to which she replies that they need to get to Greenville, where Cloris will be able to help them. They follow Maxwell and manage to escape to the woods, where Rick is reunited with Paul, Carl and the rest of their entourage. After exchanging pleasantries, Rick instructs Jesus to escort Pamela, Sebastian and Maxwell to Greenville. After a herd that breached The Commonwealth starts to thin out, both Rick's and Michonne's group go outside to clear out the stragglers. The two groups, as well as Maggie and Magna's forces meet on the road. Maggie tells him that it looks like he didn't need the help at all, pointing to the approaching army behind him. The army, to Rick and Michonne's shock, is being led by Pamela and Sebastian. Pamela furiously asks them if they think she doesn't know what plots they've been hatching behind her back. Rick is confused as to what she means, but Pamela goes on to say that he lied to her, and believes he was only helping her leave the city so he could march his army in and take over, conspiring with Mercer the entire time. Shocked, Rick denies the accusation, claiming that he has only worked to keep the peace in the Commonwealth, but Pamela doesn't believe him. Rick tells her to calm down and invites her to talk, but Pamela is bewildered that he would suggest negotiations with an army behind his back. His mother goes on to say that the army of Greenville stands with her, and that they won't stand for his deception. She then yells "ATTACK!!". Sebastian then watches on as Rick defuses the fight before it can even begin. Rick then goes on a speech about how the Commonwealth is future and "WE ARE NOT THE WALKING DEAD" .By the end of Rick's speech, Rick tells the people to stand up for themselves if the don't what Gov. Pamela Milton leading. When Rick finishes his speech, Mercer arrests Pamela, much to everyone's shock. Mercer tells Pamela that he is taking her into custody for her own safety. Furious, Sebastian protests that they can't arrest his mother and that they need them to keep the Commonwealth running, but Pamela tells him to be quiet, unless he wants to end up in a cell next to her. As everyone cleans the streets. Mercer commends Rick, noting how even the upper classes are helping with the cleanup. Aaron asks Sebastian for help, but he angrily storms right by him, with Jesus dubbing Sebastian an "asshole". In the middle of the night, Rick is woken in his bed and confronted by Sebastian, who is armed with a silenced pistol. Finding himself held at gunpoint, Rick tries to convince Sebastian that he doesn't want to do this, but Sebastian replies that what he really doesn't want is for his and his mother's hard work go down the drain and the Commonwealth falling apart because of it, and goes on to claim that Rick ruined everything by disrupting the natural order of things. Rick instructs him to put the gun down, but Sebastian yells that, unlike everyone else, Rick can't tell him what to. Sebastian reveals that he heard about Rick long before he saw him, and that his people almost view him as a god, with the people of the Commonwealth starting to see him in this light as well. He resentfully points out that all it took was one speech from Rick for his family to be ousted from power. He rhetorically asks if he is supposed to pretend that he's like everyone else just because Rick told him to. Despite Rick's best efforts to talk him down, Sebastian shoots him in the chest. Clutching his wound in pain and bleeding heavily, Rick asks Sebastian "What did you do?". As Rick is still clutching his gunshot wound, Sebastian apologizes, clearly panicked. He then shoots Rick three more times, killing him, before dropping the gun and fleeing the scene. Rick lies dead on his bed until morning. Carl is alarmed when he notices the door to Rick's room is open. Immediately upon entering, he is greeted by a now reanimated Rick. Aghast, Carl shoots his father in the head, before slumping to the floor in tears. Carl remains motionless on the floor as guards discover Rick's body and fetch Mercer, who immediately recognizes the murder weapon as Sebastian's gun. Two days later, he is caught and arrested for the assassination of Rick Grimes. Later that day, Carl visits Sebastian in jail. In tears, Sebastian recognizes Carl and tells him that he doesn't even know what to say to him. Sebastian recounts how hard things were before he and his mother arrived at the Commonwealth and how once they were in charge he thought he could do whatever he wanted, so when Rick "fucked everything up" he thought that things would go back to normal without him. Sebastian goes on to admit that he never killed a person before and that, even though people say it's hard, it was actually very easy. He is abruptly told by Carl to shut up. Carl tells Sebastian that everyone is talking about him and that no one likes him and, in fact, never did. Carl can tell that Sebastian is not a good person and that he is not sorry for what he did, but rather that he got caught. Carl then reveals that Sebastian's mother was worried he would take matters into his own hands and kill him in revenge, but he thinks Sebastian being imprisoned is much better, since Carl gets to visit Sebastian whenever he wants and see his misery, while Sebastian will remember the life he once had with every visit, which Carl thinks is a much better punishment than death. Carl acknowledges that this is what his father would have wanted, but warns Sebastian that if he ever escapes, Carl will hurt him before dragging him back to his cell. With that, he tells Sebastian he'll be seeing him, before departing. Years after his incarceration, it is shown Sebastian remains in jail as a grown man, with his mother visiting him. It is implied he will spend the rest of his life behind bars. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sebastian has killed: *Rick Grimes (Alive) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Pamela Milton Pamela and her son have a somewhat complicated relationship. Though Pamela clearly loves her son and lets him get away with his obnoxious behaviour most of the time, she is likewise disappointed in him and encourages him to be more responsible, as she believes he is destined for greater things. When she took part in helping with cleaning up the streets, he is shown to look down on her for helping the people out. After he murders Rick Grimes, Pamela finally sees her son has gone too far and punishes him with life sentence. Mercer Sebastian has a poor relationship with his bodyguard. Sebastian is shown to be verbally abusive towards Mercer for ruining his date, even though Mercer saved him from being killed by walkers in the process. Mercer hates Sebastian strongly but holds his tongue when around him. Mercer also believes there is no reason to kill Sebastian as he will likely get himself killed. It's possible that Sebastian looks at Mercer as well as the other soldiers as expendable. Sebastian is also shown to be intimidated by Mercer when the officer becomes visibly angry with him. Mercer later tells Pamela that one of his primary motivations for revolting was to prevent Pamela from trying to install Sebastian as her successor, referring to him as her "shit-for-brains son". Kayla Despite being in a relationship with her, Sebastian isn't particularly faithful to Kayla, as he tries to flirt with Yumiko and is implied to have several more "girlfriends". Yumiko TBA Magna TBA Juanita Sanchez TBA Elodie Elodie and Sebastian have a poor relationship, with Sebastian slapping her just to prove a point. Despite this, Elodie stops her mother from drawing her sword on Sebastian, reasoning that they "have to know their place". It's entirely possible that Sebastian looks down on Elodie as expendable, similar to Mercer. Michonne Sebastian and Michonne only had one major reaction. After a confrontation involving Princess, Elodie attempted to help Sebastian up. Sebastian responded by physically assaulting Elodie. Michonne, upon seeing this, immediately tried to execute Sebastian then and there, only stopping after Elodie told her to. After this, Michonne holds nothing but contempt for Sebastian, but still tries to bring peace to the Commonwealth due to her faith in Rick's moral beliefs. After Sebastian murders Rick, whilst Michonne is never seen talking about or interacting with the former, it can be assumed she still resents him because he murdered her "best friend" Rick Grimes Rick and Sebastian have a poor relationship. When Rick explains that he is trying to save them, Sebastian laughs off his concerns, as he believes no one in the Commonwealth would dare challenge them, even calling Rick an "old man". This prompts Rick to grab Sebastian by the throat and explain to him that everyone hates him and his family for taking advantage of them and treating them "like shit". He only releases Sebastian when Pamela asks him to. After his mother is arrested, Sebastian breaks into Rick's house and holds him at gunpoint, furious that Rick took his power and status away from him. After a short rant, Sebastian murders Rick with several shots to the chest. Sebastian does show signs of remorse for killing Rick, though Carl believes Sebastian doesn't regret killing Rick, but the fact that he got caught. Carl Grimes Sebastian and Carl practically did not know each other before Rick's assassination, since they had not been seen interacting until Carl faces him in jail. As soon as he sees him, Sebastian assumes that he is Rick's son. Sebastian initially tries to level with Carl, describing how he thought killing Rick would put him back into a position of power after Rick's succession in breaking down the power system of the Commonwealth, as well as how easy it was to kill him despite people saying how hard it is to take a life. Carl responds to this by telling Sebastian to shut up and goes on to describe how he knows that Sebastian is not a good person and only shows remorse over killing Rick because he was caught. Despite his obvious deep hatred for Sebastian, Carl chooses to let him live, albeit locked in a cell for the rest of his life in order to watch him suffer by remembering the life he once had. Carl tells Sebastian he will hurt him if he ever escapes and even ends his threatening speech with a "Ta-ta"; the same farewell once said to Carl by Negan, implying Carl uses traits from one of his worst enemies when it comes to dealing with Sebastian, showing just how much he truly hates the man who killed his father. Sebastian responds to Carl's threats with a glare, but no response. Years later, Sebastian is shown as an older man still behind bars being visited by his mother. It's assumed Carl's threats stuck with Sebastian, as he seems to have reluctantly accepted his new life judging from the several news paper clippings stuck to his cell wall. Appearances Comic Series Volume 30: New World Order *Issue 177 *Issue 178 *Issue 179 Volume 31: The Rotten Core *Issue 184 *Issue 186 Volume 32: Rest In Peace *Issue 189 *Issue 190 (No Lines) *Issue 191 *Issue 192 *Issue 193 (No Lines) Trivia *Sebastian is one of three named characters who has shot Rick Grimes, the others being Reggie and Dwight. *Sebastian is one of the two characters in The Walking Dead to directly kill a protagonist, the other being Hurst. *In the Letter Hacks of Issue 192, Kirkman reveals that he knew Sebastian would be the one to kill Rick Grimes even before he introduced the character. *Sebastian is the last antagonist of the Comic Series. *Sebastian is the last character in the Comic Series to kill a living person. *Sebastian is one of the two antagonists who survive the events of the comic book series, the other being Negan. Category:Alive Category:The Commonwealth Category:Comic Characters Category:Comics Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists